The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reciprocating engines and, more specifically, to a cylinder liner for a reciprocating engine.
A reciprocating engine (e.g., an internal combustion engine such as a diesel, gasoline, or gas engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive a piston (e.g., reciprocating piston) within a cylinder. In particular, the hot combustion gases expand and exert a pressure against the piston that linearly moves the position from a top portion to a bottom portion of the cylinder during an expansion stroke. The piston converts the pressure exerted by the combustion gases (and the piston's linear motion) into a rotating motion (e.g., via a connecting rod and a crank shaft coupled to the piston) that drives one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The construction of the reciprocating engine (e.g., the cylinder and piston) can significantly impact exhaust emissions (e.g., unburned hydrocarbons) and engine efficiency. As a result, aftertreatment systems may be utilized to treat these emissions resulting in increased costs and complexity of installation and general servicing.